


Currency

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Evelyn bakes and contemplates what it means to be the Doctor's companion....





	Currency

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a gift fic for a Tumblr Doctor Who fanwork exchange

Doctor Evelyn Smythe frowned as she surveyed the fruits of her labors, her brow crinkling slightly.

Over the course of many years spent in academia, she had learned to cultivate patience: both with herself and with the efforts of her students. She knew that, sometimes, any project worth pursuing, be it research or writing, would present a variety of frustrations and potential failures. Then, of course, there were the natural doubts and irritations that came when teaching people who had apparently peaked in their intellectual pursuits when they had mastered their own contributions to the study of mixology. However, rather than allowing these things to derail her determination or her passion for her work, Evelyn had learned to take those moments in as the salt that added flavor to life.

Still, it was difficult to be so generous when trying to concentrate on what she was doing while the Doctor continued to ramble on and on about his travels.

“…and did I mention the time that I arrived in France and dined with Marie Antoinette?” he said. “Lovely woman. Far more charming and erudite than many have depicted her over the years. Oh, the conversations we had over our meals. Mind you, these days it seems the only thing people remember her for is that “let them eat cake” story which was a complete fabrication, concocted, I’m sure by….”

“By those who had loathed the aristocracy, yes, I know, Doctor,” Evelyn interrupted. “While I might not have been there, I do have the benefit of years of scholarly research to help me separate the fact from the fanciful fiction. Although…one thing that cannot be disputed is that she eventually lost her head due to the unrest surrounding her. Which is exactly the situation I fear we will be in soon if this plan of yours doesn’t work.”

“Pah, of course it will work,” the Doctor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You heard what the king said. He simply wants to try one of those chocolate cakes of yours that I have been rhapsodizing about over dinner.”

“Yes,” Evelyn said, spreading the icing over the top of her finished cake. “And while I appreciate your compliments on my baking skill, Doctor, did you have to go on about it quite so much to him? The way he looked at me when he sent us off to this kitchen…I’m pretty sure it was very similar to the expression Robespierre had on his face when assessing a potential victim for the guillotine.”

“Yes,” the Doctor said, his tone slightly more somber. “Sadly, some of these colonies in the 30th century degenerated into feudal governments with all the usual problems and vices such systems tend to suffer from. If I remember my history, this isn’t even one of the worst arrangements out there during this time period.”

“Your history, but it’s my future, Doctor,” Evelyn said, leaning down to touch up the sides of the cake. “It’s clear to me that there are too many people who didn’t pay enough attention in their history classes. If they had, they would have known better than to start up all this nonsense again. Too many people see little value in history.”

“Indeed,” the Doctor said. “But don’t worry about us. I’ve had many of your cakes, Doctor Smythe, and I know that once he tries this, he’ll forget all about those ridiculous threats to throw my TARDIS off a cliff.”

“Yes, you’ve certainly had plenty of experience with my baking,” Evelyn laughed. The Doctor opened his mouth in indignation, but she chose to ignore it. “I suppose I should be glad that even futuristic despots have a weakness for chocolate.”

Evelyn smoothed over one last peak of frosting before standing up straight again. The finished product certainly looked like one of her best efforts. If her students had been here, she was confident that it would have disappeared in a very short time period. She just hoped that it would also be good enough for a temperamental ruler on the outskirts of the galaxy.

“Doctor.”

“Hmmm?”

“Is it usually like this for you?” she continued. “Being in life-or-death situations? Having lives depend upon the smallest things?”

“I will admit to a high frequency of…shall we say ‘high pressure’ situations,” the Doctor said, tugging at his earlobe. “Call it one of the perils of unlimited travel through time and space.”

“And the companions you’ve had before,” Evelyn added. “I’m sure they quickly became aware of this. And they were able to help you on your many fantastic adventures.”

“Yes,” the Doctor replied. “I’ve been very fortunate to forge friendships with some of the best people the universe has to offer.”

“I see,” Evelyn nodded. “You’ve told me about some of them: a 17th century Highlander, a genius from the 23rd century, a brigadier of the armed forces, a warrior from a savage world. I imagine their skills have come in quite handy in your travels. It would be difficult if you were traveling with someone with very limited means to assist you.”

“Perhaps,” the Doctor shrugged. “But it’s not something I’ve had to worry about. The people who travel with me tend to have gifts that go beyond what others would recognize right away.”

“You mean like the ability to make delicious chocolate cakes,” Evelyn said with something between a laugh and a sigh. Suddenly, she felt a hand pat her shoulder.

“That is an asset to be sure,” the Doctor said with a gentle smile. “However, I do not choose my companions based on how useful I think they will be to me. The people who join me on the TARDIS are there because of the essence of who they are. It’s from there, Evelyn, that all those things that are important when traveling in time and space come from.” Evelyn smiled as she shooed the Doctor’s hand off her shoulder.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said quietly. Then she turned back to her cake. “Now, I suppose we should serve this before His Majesty becomes impatient again.”

“Quite,” the Doctor nodded. “Shall we go?”

“Yes Doctor. Oh and….”

‘ _smack_!”

“Ouch!”

“Doctor, you really are incorrigible,” Evelyn scolded. “I know I’ve told you more than once to stop trying to poke at the icing with your fingers.”

“It was just along the edge,” the Doctor said, rubbing his hand. “I doubt he would have noticed. He’s not exactly the most observant, is he?”

“No he isn’t, but I would rather not take any chances at this point,” Evelyn said. “Now, behave or they’ll be no more cakes…or any other confections for that matter…on the TARDIS for a long time.”

The Doctor made a noise that could be taken as a grumble, but obediently nodded his head. Evelyn chuckled at him again as the two of them walked out of the kitchen together.

 


End file.
